


【贺红】驯狼

by sneakyouth



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyouth/pseuds/sneakyouth





	【贺红】驯狼

夜色深沉，旋转的的射灯一寸寸抚过包间内精致的装潢，杯盏觥筹，一派灯红酒绿的奢靡。

蛇立手上燃着一支细长的烟，时不时抽上一口，眼神淡淡地看着对面认真研究资料的莫关山。他膝上坐着一个白净水灵的男孩子，正娇媚地勾着蛇立的脖子，腰若无骨，白嫩的手指往下慢慢游移着，想解开他的衬衣扣子。

“这群人下周四晚到酒店，”蛇立仍注视着莫关山，用空着的那只手警告地弹了弹男孩的额头，男孩顿时听话地缩回了手，“东西就在他们身上。”

莫关山翻动纸张的动作突然停止了。 “这个人……”他皱着眉，把那叠资料转过来推给蛇立，最上面赫然是一张黑发男人的照片，西装革履，锐利深邃的眼神仿佛直直透过照片傲慢地注视着偷拍的相机，“我以前认识他吗？”

“认不认识又有什么关系呢，” 蛇立不置可否地笑笑，抬手直接将烟头碾在男孩不死心伸进他领口的手背上。嗤地一声轻响，男孩忍不住发出凄楚的惨叫。蛇立抓着他的后颈从自己身上扔下去，若无其事地挥挥手让旁边人把他拖走，看着莫关山，“不过是些前尘旧事，你应该庆幸自己不记得了。”

 

莫关山尝试着用脚尖去够地板。他屏住呼吸，弓起背尽量抬高胯部，在脚趾碰到冰凉地板的一瞬间，脚踝错位的痛苦像闪电般袭击了他。莫关山疼的一抖，泄气地重重跌回浴缸里。

妈的蛇立，竟敢把他卖了。

莫关山确信自己按照资料提供的路线，非常完美地潜入了酒店房间。然而在他反身从窗户翻进去的同时，后颈被人用十分熟练的手法狠狠击中。他一个趔趄，旁边的另一个人迅速在他的左脚踝补上一脚，就是脱臼的那个部分，动作配合地像是提前预演了无数遍。随后莫关山被房间里埋伏的一群人冲上来狠狠按在地上，他试图反抗，却被重重砸了好几拳，甚至还没能看清他们的脸。

等了一会，一个人走过来，他似乎在一边旁观了整个过程。他动作干脆地蒙住了莫关山的眼睛，把他的手臂扭到身后，用胶带在上臂和手腕紧紧缠了两圈，然后一手摁住莫关山的腰，直接伸手拉开了他的裤链。

莫关山心里一慌，眼前突然浮现出那张照片上黑发男人锐利深邃的眼睛，突然拼命挣扎起来。谁知道那个人的力量奇大，抬手掐住他的脖子死死将莫关山摁在地上，刷地扯下他的裤子，露出两条白净笔直的长腿。

然后他示意保镖把莫关山扔进浴缸里，把他没有受伤的那侧脚踝用手铐铐在了防滑扶手上，转身带着人走了。

 

莫关山不知道自己在浴缸里躺了多久。视线一片漆黑，双手被紧紧地绑在身后。上身依旧穿戴整齐，黑色的战术背心缚着紧绷的枪带，肌肉的轮廓在衣料下隐约可见，而下身却只剩一条光溜溜的内裤。他受伤的左脚挂在浴缸外，脚尖离地面还有些距离，而另一边腿被拷住，两腿大开，韧带被扯得生疼。

突然他听见了嘀的一声，有人扫了门卡进来了。

浴室的门被推开，皮鞋踩在瓷砖上发出轻微的声音。莫关山紧张地咽了咽口水，胸膛忍不住小幅度地起伏。

他直觉这个人就是照片上那个黑发男人。

这一切他妈的都是怎么回事？蛇立拿假情报把他卖了，他和这个叫贺天的人以前又有什么纠缠不清的关系？

当皮鞋的主人走到浴缸前时，他的呼吸几乎停止了。

一只手慢慢握住了他的脖子，温暖而粗糙，手掌上有明显的枪茧，拇指重重地摁着他的喉结抚摸，然后缓缓向上捏住他的下巴，手指一寸寸地掠过他的嘴唇、鼻子、眉眼，温柔缱绻地像情人之间的爱抚。

他嗓音低沉，一字一句地听不出情绪：“小狗终于知道自己回家了？”

“什么？”莫关山怀疑自己耳朵出了问题，“你他妈再说一遍！”

那只手顿了一下，一把扯掉了他的眼罩。

莫关山被陡然的光亮刺的眯起眼睛，正正对上那双黑沉沉的眼睛，突然心底没由来地深深一悸。

贺天掰着莫关山的下巴直视他，动作看似云淡风轻，力道却大的像要硬生生地掰断了它。

莫关山咬牙不肯屈服，皱着眉头迎接他的审视。尽管贺天的脸上没有什么表情，但莫关山却莫名读出了一种深藏的、难以言喻的危险。像捕猎者牢牢锁定了自己的猎物，却不愿干脆利落地杀死他，要织一张网，牢牢地束缚住他，一点点折磨、给予又夺去，最终让猎物心甘情愿地沦陷。

半晌他松开手，任由莫关山喘着粗气倒回去，淡淡地开口：“你真的不记得了。”

“我不知道你和蛇立达成了什么交易，”莫关山懒得去猜他想表达什么，他现在只想离开，然后回去狠狠地把蛇立的下巴卸下来。他忍着下巴的剧痛尽量小幅度地开口，“他答应你的，我双倍给你。”

贺天漠然地听完他的话，突然一脚跨进浴缸里，膝盖死死抵住莫关山的小腹，一手掐住他的的脖子往下用力一摁。莫关山的头撞在浴缸上发出咚的一声，疼的他爆出一句脏话，然后他忍不住惊悚地倒吸一口凉气，全身的肌肉都绷紧了——贺天的另一只手向下，隔着薄薄的一层内裤直接握住了他的。

“我操！”莫关山心里发毛，爆发起一股蛮力抬脚重重的踹向贺天，“给老子滚！”

铐住他右脚的手铐发出碰撞的咔嚓声。贺天侧过脸轻松地避开他这破釜沉舟的反抗，松开掐住他脖子的手，精确迅速地握住了他受伤错位的左脚脚踝向外一推。

莫关山脸色发白，爆发出一声痛苦的闷哼，全身脱力地倒回浴缸。

他咬牙恶狠狠地盯着贺天，而对方似乎被这个熟悉的眼神取悦了，俯下身亲了亲莫关山的额头。在冰凉的嘴唇贴在额头上的一瞬间，莫关山猛地弓起腰，张口死死咬住贺天的脖子！

事出突然，连贺天也躲闪不及。他额头青筋凸起，有些纵容地撑着自己的上半身任由莫关山加重力度，硬生生地扛住了。

直到嘴里隐约尝出了血的铁锈味，莫关山才慢慢地松口倒了回去。他舔了舔嘴角的血迹，挑衅地看着贺天。

他成功地让贺天流血了。

贺天无所谓地用大拇指抹去了脖子上的血迹，低头冷静地注视着莫关山，突然笑了笑。莫关山才发现他笑起来很好看。原本摄人的冷漠和煞气在嘴角弧度勾起的瞬间融化的干干净净，英俊的五官和笔挺的轮廓放到人群中一眼就能辨识出来。只是那笑容十分吝啬，笑意还未到达眼底就消散了。

“我用那笔资料换了你。”莫关山觉得自己仿佛被贺天控制了，只能愣愣的看着他的嘴一开一合，声音慢慢传进自己的耳朵，“你是我的狗，就一辈子都是我的狗。”

他握住莫关山阴茎的手突然动了起来。贺天的手动作地十分有技巧性，像以前无数次那样恰到好处地挑弄着莫关山的敏感带，甚至要命地捏弄他软嫩的鼠蹊。受到抚慰的器官诚实地硬挺勃起，滚烫火热，渗出的前液在布料上浸出一小片深色。贺天刚挑开内裤边沿，莫关山高高勃起的阴茎就直接弹了出来。他有些粗暴地把内裤扯到一边，湿哒哒的内裤绞成一条，像丁字裤般色情勒在莫关山的屁股上。贺天毫无阻隔地握着他的阴茎，就着莫关山淌下的前液上下撸动。

莫关山咬牙忍受着突如其来的情欲如潮水般滚滚侵袭。他仰头看着天花板，不愿去直视自己湿的一塌糊涂的下身和贺天西装裤下无法忽视的凸起。他的身体比记忆更诚实的回应着贺天娴熟的挑逗，这一切让莫关山感到头脑发晕、不知所措。

贺天的另一只手就着莫关山阴茎淌下的前液贴着鼠蹊往下按压，把湿漉漉的液体尽数抹在他饱满紧实的两瓣屁股上。他的手指贴着莫关山的臀缝，食指情色地按揉着穴口周围细密的褶皱，引起莫关山本能的收缩，殷红的小穴一张一合。贺天的中指才没入一个指节就被紧致的穴口卡住动弹不得，他放缓了节奏顶了顶莫关山，让他放松。

贺天对他的身体简直熟悉到了全盘掌控的地步，甚至让莫关山在深陷情欲的同时感到无法抗拒的恐慌。  
失去记忆后，他像一只游荡的孤魂野鬼在人间苟延残喘，在暴力和血腥的漩涡中被迫蛰旋，长久的孤独无助让他迫切地想要寻找一个承载着过往的锁，能把他破碎的灵魂镇压在肉体里。

“你…是谁……啊！” 莫关山难耐地忍受下身一股一股的快感，在喘息的间隙艰难地吐字。贺天的指节弓起，突然顶到了一个凸起，莫关山浑身上下如过电般一颤。贺天又将食指强硬地顶进小穴中，两指交替着碾过莫关山的前列腺，甚至两指摁着那个凸起妄想隔着一层皮肉将它捏起来。莫关山脑子嗡的一声，腰高高地拱起，被手铐拷住的右脚胡乱地蹬着，精瘦的脚踝被勒出了道道红痕。他的肠肉因为贺天的动作而猛烈地收缩蠕动，紧紧地含着他的手指。原本干涩的后穴变得湿润了起来，似乎是因为感受到了快感，肉壁渐渐地分泌出了滑腻的肠液，抽插间发出咕滋咕滋的水声。

前后夹击的快感太过猛烈，莫关山脸颊发烫，嘴唇殷红，眼前泛起生理性的水雾。快要到达高潮的时候他的小腹敏感地内陷，清液像流精般一股股顺着柱身往下淌，贺天却掐着时间用大拇指一把堵住了小孔，澎湃的情潮反扑回来简直要把莫关山活活逼死：“操——！让我射……呜…”

“叫主人。”贺天插入了第三根手指，被撑大的小穴火辣辣的又疼又爽。这称呼太羞耻，莫关山叫不出来，被逼的眼睛血红，泪水顺着脸颊流进鬓角，毫无知觉地一遍遍哀求贺天让他射。“叫主人。”贺天毫不怜悯地重复，他的三根指头牢牢地压着莫关山的前列腺重重地来回碾动，莫关山被他手指插得拱起了腰，屁股乱扭，他的下面已经完全湿透了，大量的黏液一股股向外淌，前端被强行遏止的快感快要活活在他体内爆炸了，终于逼得他放弃理智自暴自弃地大喊，“让我射——贺天！主人！主人！求求你让我射！”

当喊出那个称呼的一瞬间，莫关山隐约感觉什么东西啪的一声碎了，随之而来的是一种完全沉沦堕落的安全感。但他没来得及更多去想那是什么，喷发的下身像一股大浪将他甩上半空，完全释放的快感在大脑里炸开一道白光，他全身痉挛着茫然地看着贺天，大腿根止不住地颤抖。贺天把手指从莫关山的后穴中缓慢地抽出来，三根手指湿漉漉的，裹着晶莹的肠液。当他的手指完全抽出时，甚至还牵出了一道银丝。莫关山的肛口红润泛着水光，因突然变得空虚而难耐地张合着。

贺天俯下身来掰着莫关山的下巴，反复吮吸他通红的嘴唇，舌头一路长驱直入侵占了他的口腔。这是一个不容置喙的、霸道强势的吻，他的舌头舔舐过莫关山的牙齿、上颚，不依不饶地绞弄纠缠他的舌头。莫关山被禁锢在这个吻里艰难地喘息，溢出的津液顺着嘴角往下淌。贺天一边吻他，一边从怀里掏出了什么，还没等莫关山看清，便感觉脖子上一紧，啪地被扣上了什么东西。

那是个精致的深红色皮质颈环，嵌着金属环扣，好像是专门为他定制一般不紧不松地扣在脖子上，却有着强烈的存在感。贺天放开他起身，手中扣着的红色皮绳另一端拷在莫关山的颈环上。他使力将莫关山拽到面前，爱不释手地抚摸着他的眉眼，眼底波澜起伏，“物归原主了。”

莫关山怔怔地看着他，不自觉地皱着眉，似乎还没有从刚才激烈的高潮中缓过来。然而即便是在这样淫靡的场景下，他桀骜不驯的红头发支棱着，两鬓短短的青茬，狭长的眼睛显得野性狂放，像一头被强行束缚的狼犬，勾起人内心想从内到外彻底征服他、占有他，打上自己印记的暴戾欲望。

贺天扔开西装外套，解开了衬衫的扣子，露出了半片诱人的坚实胸膛。他解开莫关山的脚铐，粗暴地扯着皮绳将莫关山翻过去趴在浴缸里。莫关山的手臂被绑在身后，只能用肩膀支撑住身体，软沉沉的腰向下塌，屁股羞耻地高高撅起。

莫关山听见裤链拉开的声音，一个滚烫的粗长物体打在他臀缝间，划过他鼓胀软嫩的会阴，巨物摩擦着他的臀缝，浑圆的伞状物顶在了莫关山的肛口，才稍一深入就把紧皱的肌肉撑得平滑。它浅浅地插进去一些就拔了出去，重复了几次后，莫关山的后穴便紧紧地吸附着它，每次抽出都会发出啵的一声。被一次次撑开的小穴酥酥麻麻，却得不到满足。莫关山难耐地在湿滑的浴缸里蹭动着身体，被玩弄的地方已经敏感得稍有动作都会让他喘息出声了。

贺天俯下身逗弄他的乳头，没过一会那里已经肿胀成硬挺的小红豆。他甚至抓揉着莫关山的屁股，泛着水光的臀肉淫靡地被挤出指缝，紫红的阴茎浅浅地磨蹭，就是不给莫关山一个痛快。

莫关山难耐地呻吟着，手指在湿滑的浴缸无助的抓挠。也许是过去无数次契合的性交，他竟明白了贺天的意思。

“主人……”他耳朵红的耀眼，羞耻和情欲的渴望像交织的罗网将他拽向堕落的深渊。莫关山将屁股又撅高了些，正正抵住那火烫的巨物，他清晰地听见贺天压抑的粗喘声，“操…我。”

“莫关山，你是我的。”贺天低声说，伸手抓住莫关山紧致而富有弹性的臀肉，俯身将他的阴茎又压进莫关山体内一些。莫关山大腿打颤，不由自主地发出了呻吟声。贺天的气息全方位地笼罩了他，说话的热气扑到了他的耳朵里，令他瑟缩发烫。他羞耻万分，而这羞耻也让他变得更为敏感，甚至能够感受到贺天埋在他体内的阴茎慢慢胀大。猩红色的粗大性器已经插入了一半，将莫关山的穴口撑到了极限。

贺天退出来一些，然后用力一个挺动，直接插到了底。

“啊啊啊啊啊！太深了！”莫关山剧烈地抖动着，全身几乎被麻痹了。被强势侵入的小穴本能的收缩痉挛，被摩擦到的每一寸内壁都向全身释放着强如电击的快感。他的整个身体都被性欲点燃了。从脸到脖子，再到被衣服遮盖着的皮肤，所有的地方都泛着血色。肉体的撞击伴随着淫靡的液体被搅动的声音在浴室里回荡，他内里的每一寸褶皱都被贺天完全撑开、熨平，没有任何地方能够逃过侵犯，全都诚实地向主人回馈着灭顶的快感。贺天的阴茎在他的体内横冲直撞，高抬的臀部让他甚至产生了一种被操到了胃里的错觉，过度的快感让他难以自抑地呻吟着，多余的唾液也从嘴角流了下来。

贺天死死抓着莫关山的臀，十指陷入了饱满的肉中。他狂放而毫不克制的侵犯将莫关山的屁股撞得一片通红，力气大得让莫关山的肩膀好几次撞在了浴缸的壁上。莫关山爽的语无伦次了，胡乱地叫喊着。那些话极大地刺激着贺天的神经，他伸手狠狠一拉皮绳，扳过莫关山的肩头将他死死禁锢在怀里。他掰过莫关山的下巴和他疯狂的接吻，把那些诱人的沙哑呻吟全都堵在他的喉咙里，下身却一刻不停地朝着莫关山最深处冲刺，挤压着柔软的内壁，重重地碾压着前列腺。

莫关山已经在不知不觉中射过两次了，软垂的阴茎随着激烈的动作前后晃动。股缝间贺天猩红的粗大阴茎快速顶弄着，透明的体液在交合处飞溅，大股大股地沿着腿根淌下。当贺天的高潮来临时，他重重的一口咬在莫关山的肩头，扣着他的腰死死地将阴茎抵在最深处，恨不得把睾丸也塞进去。滚烫的精液像子弹般喷射在莫关山体内，他靠在贺天身上难耐地喘息着，呻吟性感而情色，大腿根一阵阵地痉挛。

贺天仍然半硬着插在莫关山体内。他侧头沿着莫关山的下巴向上一点点舔舐，吻过湿漉漉的鼻尖和眼皮，最后和莫关山交换了一个绵长的吻。

像捕猎者牢牢锁定了自己的猎物，却不愿干脆利落地杀死他，要织一张网，牢牢地束缚住他，一点点折磨、给予又夺去，最终让猎物心甘情愿地沦陷。

那张网束缚着猎物，也紧紧束缚着捕猎者，让他心甘情愿地沉沦。


End file.
